technogamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Episode guides
Random videos 2000 Videos here (all episodes uploaded). Day 1 *Senior Sprint Heat 1 **Scuttle vs Waddle: Waddle won (3:43:93 secs) *Long Jump **Frog of Darkness: 5.55m **The Flea: No Jump **Fleabot: 8.70m (Winner) *Swimming Heat 1 **Calypso vs Lemming: Calypso won (0:34 secs) Day 2 *Shot Putt **Warrior: 3.34m and Retired after 1st Attempt. **Kluk: No Throw from 1st Attempt, 6.05m and 6.18m (Winner) **Vomit: No Throw from 1st Attempt, 3.82m and 3.71m *Petrol Sprint **Tecumseh vs Tina Treks: Tecumseh won (0:54:07) *Rope Climbing Heat 1 **Simian vs Skeletron: Simian won (0:03:50) with Skeletron also qualifying (0:31:20) Day 3 *Swimming Heat 2 **Cyber Shark vs Flower Bot: Cyber Shark won (1:13 secs) *Rope Climbing Heat 2 & 3 **Havoc vs Tarzan: Havoc won (Timed Out) **Stasis vs Bumblebot: Stasis won (Timed Out) *Micromouse **Blipsqueak: 1:41:31 **Semi-Intelligent Archer: 1:44:07 **Horse Power: 0:27:03 (Winner) **T.A.D.: Retired *High Jump **Boing: 1.6m, 1.7m and 2.0m **Ping: 0.5m, 1.0m and 5.4m **Clever Cardigan: 2.1m, 3.3m and 4.1m **Mantrap: 4.0m, 4.1m and 3.6m **Bottle of Doom: No Jump from 1st Attempt, 6.4m and 7.5m (Winner) *Senior Sprint Heat 2 **Lemming vs Skeeta: Lemming won (Timed Out) Day 4 *Solar Power Marathon **Mad Dog vs Mad Pup vs Sunburn: Mad Pup won *Swimming Heat 3 **K.I.P. vs Sarj vs Snappy: Snappy won (0:58 secs) *Gymnastics **Prime the Swimmers: 7.8 and 8.4 (16.2) **Penny the Pig: 5.9 and 8.0 (13.9) **Chuckybug: 6.1 and 8.3 (14.4) **Tom and Jerry: 9.2 and 7.3 (16.5) (Winner) *Rocketry (Egg Lofting) **HV-Arcas (Stuart Shore): Intact (Winner) **Viper: Scrambled **HV-Arcas (Peter Barratt): Intact **Strong Arm: Scrambled **Egg Flied Nice: Scrambled *Rope Climbing Finals **Simian vs Skeletron: Simian won (0:03:71) *Junior Sprint **Little Drunken Plastic Spider vs Mark III: Mark III won (7:29:23) Day 5 *Senior Sprint Finals **Waddle vs Lemming: Waddle won (3:49:52) *Soccer **Merlin R.F.C. (England) vs Drakes R.F.C. (England): Merlin wins 3-2 **Drakes R.F.C. (England) vs University of Wales R.F.C. (Wales): Drakes wins 4-0 **Merlin R.F.C. (England) vs University of Dortmund R.F.C. (Germany): Merlin won by Default *Swimming Finals **Calypso vs Snappy vs Cyber Shark: Calypso won (0:34:55 secs) 2001 Vidoes here (all 10 episodes uploaded). Day 1 *Battery Sprint Heat 1 **Tet II vs Cheeky boy 1 vs Kerminator vs Salsa: Cheeky Boy 1 won (24.42 secs, new WR) *Battery Sprint Heat 2 **Creepy Crawler vs Scuttle vs Pharodynamic vs Grinsect: Scuttle won (5.40 secs, new WR) *Cycling Heat 1 **Whizz Bang vs Curves: Curves won (42.43 secs) *Shot Putt **Twigworth Breaker: 2.62m and 0.00m **Mighty Midget: 3.85m and 4.00m **Armstrong: 0.00m and 0.00m *Artificial Rope Climb **High Climber vs Great Escape: High Climber won (1.91 secs, new WR) Day 2 *Swimming Heat 1 **Techno Duck vs Swimosaurus vs Froggit vs Fat Salamander vs Flippersaurus: Swimosaurus won (1:45.17 secs) *Swimming Heat 2 **Techno Tyrant vs Roboducky vs Wave Cutter vs Aqua Bot vs Quackers: Roboducky won (1:02.41 sec) *Swimming Heat 3 **Dippy Flippy vs Mike the Swimmer vs Splashing Fun Barbie vs Gums vs The Destroyer: Dippy Flippy won (55.73 secs) *High Jump **Rod Knee: 0.45m and 0.55m **Frogger: 2.70m and 2.60m **Leaping Larry: 0.00m and 2.00m **Rivet Rivet: 5.00m and 0.15m *Micro Mouse **Millennium Bug: (28.22 secs) **Dash 24: (1:59.00 secs) *Rocketry (Egg lofting) **Hermes: Intact, 42 secs **Little Red Booster: Intact, 15 secs **Phoenix: Scrambled, 5 secs **Hen Grenade: Intact, 1:15 secs **Spegtrum: Scrambled, 30 secs **D Rooster Booster: Intact, 55 secs *Solar Power Challenge **Goliath vs Push It: Push It won (2:08.50 secs) Day 3 *Battery Sprint Heat 3 **Where's My Watch vs The Racing Stag vs The Slaughterer vs Bodge Job: The Racing Stag won (2:18.89 secs) *Battery Sprint Heat 4 **Hungarian Horntail Dragon vs Junior vs Newton Seal vs In A Rush: Junior won (1:30.80 secs) *Micro Mouse (Wall Following) **Dim: 51 secs **Dot: 38.15 secs *Rocketry (Egg Lofting) **Eggspress: No launch **Exoskell: Scrambled, 6 secs **Scrambler: Intact, 16 secs **Half Life: Intact, 12 secs **Shellshocked: Intact, 42 secs **Techno Warrior: Intact, 45 secs **Eggstravanganza: Intact, 27 scs *Gymnastics **Andromeda: 6.5 and 4.0 (10.5) **Vertigo: 3.5 and 7.0 (10.5) **MacPaulus: 6.0 and 6.0 (12.0) *Shot Putt **Curves: 8.72m (new WR) and 0.03m **Alpha One Zero Tango: 9.40m (new WR) and 9.46m (new WR) **Gold Fusion: 4.87m and 5.55m Day 4 *Shot Putt **Vesuvius: 10.65m (new WR) and 10.55m **Miss Cat-Apult: 0.00m and 0.00m *Swimming Heat 4 **Quack Attack 2 vs Jawz vs Orca vs Robobob vs Dinoduck: Robobob won (1:02.55 secs) *Swimming Heat 5 **Eric the Eel vs XLR8 vs Deus Ex Piscina vs Robo Duck vs Lawrence the Learner: XLR8 won (4:56.71 secs) *Swimming Heat 6 **Manta Ray vs Hydra vs Water Boatman vs Quack Attack vs Swimatron: Hydra won (59.28 secs) *Rope Climb (Artificial) **Climbatize vs Ascender: Ascender won (9.77 secs) *High Jump **Viper: 0.00m and 8.00m (new WR) **Jumping Banana: 0.65m and N/A **Wide Mouth Frog: 4.15m and 5.35m *Micro Mouse (Maze Solving) **Maisie: 1:57.00 secs **Enterprise: 15.03 secs Day 5 *Internal Combustion Sprint Heat 1 **Sprint Fish vs Ulysses vs Miss Struts: Ulysses won (51.62 secs, new WR) *Internal Combustion Sprint Heat 2 **Dave the Tortoise vs Don't Walk on the Grass vs Tecumseh: Tecumseh won (1:00.06 secs) *High Jump **The Patriot: 0.00m and 7.35m **Meng the Merciless: 0.25m and 0.00m *Swimming Heat 7 **K9000 vs Flog the Frog vs Speed vs Armless vs Gemima Paddleduck: K9000 won (21.91 secs, new WR) *Swimming Heat 8 **Swimbot vs Brutosaurus vs Mr S Wim vs Erica's Body Parts vs Robocod: Brutosaurus won (34.25 secs) *Battery Sprint Heat 5 **Streaker vs Gorillabot vs Crazy Critter vs Geyser Bird: Crazy Critter won () *Battery Sprint **Take Two vs War King vs Photophattiephobia: Photophattiephobia won (did not finish) *Rocket Cars **Wobbly Wheeled Wonder vs Zippy: Wobbly Wheeled Wonder won (1.434 secs) **Light Storm vs Red Arrow: Light Storm won (1.852 secs) **Lightning vs Syzygy: Lightning won (1.397 secs) Day 6 *Swimming Heat 9 **Fred the Frog vs Bob vs Keeler Carrot vs S.N.A.P. vs Beast Of A Machine: S.N.A.P. won (1:47.46 secs) *Swimming Heat 10 **Belfast Gem vs Calyspo vs Westgator vs Silver Sword vs The Bomb vs Jack the Flipper: Calypso won (19.60 secs, new WR) *Battery Sprint Heat 7 **Alco-Pooch vs George vs Erica's Body Parts: Erica's Body Parts won (did not finish) *Battery Sprint Heat 8 **Millennium Bug vs Rita Rocks vs To Follow: Millennium Bug won (1:09.70 secs) *Shot Putt **Super Slinger: 11.42m (new WR) and 15.14m (new WR) *High Jump **Tina the 2 Toed Toad: 8.00m (joint WR) and 8.00m (joint WR) **Crocbot: 3.05m and 3.75m **Cobra: 7.00m and disqualified Day 7 *Rope Climb (artificial) **Rope Runner vs Citizen Rope Speeder: Rope Runner won (10.68 secs) *Long Jump **Rivet Rivet: 4.41m and 6.50m **Scorpion: no jump and no jump *Rocketry (Spot Landing) **Tomahawk: 14.75m **Titania: 34.50m **M.L.V.: 29.50m **Shellshocked: 47.60m **Blue: 27.00m **Windy City: 33.50m **Sickasaurus: 28.05m **Zatzoomer: 74.00m **Heathcliff: 36.05m *Shot Putt **Beast Of A Machine: no throw and no throw **Long Shot: 9.10m and 11.44m *Internal Combustion Sprint Final **Tecumseh vs Ulysses: Uylsses won (1:01.76 secs) Day 8 *Battery Sprint Semi Final 1 **Millennium Bug vs Scuttle vs Junior vs Photophattiephobia: Scuttle won (7.01 secs) with Millennuim Bug and Junior also qualifying (1:01.62 secs and 1:21.61 secs) *Swimming Semi Final 1 **S.N.A.P. vs Robobob vs Swimosaurus vs K9000 vs Dippy Flippy: K9000 won (23.49 secs) with Dippy Flippy also qualifying (59.03 secs) *Swimming Semi Final 2 **Calypso vs Roboducky vs Brutosaurus vs XLR8 vs Hydra: Calypso won (20.27 secs) with Brutosaurus also qualifying (33.19 secs) *Artificial Rope Climb Final **Ascender vs High Climber: High Climber won (2.97 secs) *Long Jump **Rod Knee: 0.92m and 0.81m *Rocketry (Spot Landing) Final **Sickasaurus: 3.65m (no parachute) **M.L.V.: 12.25m (Silver) **Blue: 72.60m **Tomahawk: 10.10m (Gold) **Windy City: 41.70m **Titania: 26.30m (Bronze) Day 9 *Natural Rope Climb **Big bug vs Kevi-Pillar: Kevi-Pillar won (2:34.00 secs) *Natural Rope Climb **Au Dreapadoir vs Skeletron: Skeletron won (38.17 secs) *Battery Sprint Semi Final 2 **The Racing Stag vs Cheeky Boy 1 vs Crazy Critter vs Erica's Body Parts: Cheeky Boy 1 won (11.34 secs) *Gymnastics **Flip Flop: 7.0 and 8.5 (15.5) **Dodgy Dancers: 6.5 and 5.0 (11.5) **Techno Mouse: 6.5 and 8.5 (15.0) **Scream: 5.0 and 4.0 (9.0) *Swimming Final **Dippy Flippy vs Calypso vs Brutosaurus vs K9000: K9000 won (21.00secs) with Calypso coming second (21.16 secs) and Brutosaurus third (31.77 secs) Day 10 *Relay **Springdale Sprinter: 1:48.49 secs **Robotic Road Rage: 2:01.49 secs **Team Kam: 53.69 secs *Natural Rope Climb Final **Kevi-Pillar vs Skeletron: Skeletron (1:36.92 secs) *Long Jump **Grim Leaper: no jump and no jump **Jumping Jack Scrap: no jump and 1.75m *Battery Sprint Final **Millennium Bug vs Scuttle vs Cheeky Boy 1 vs Junior: Scuttle won (7.28 secs) with Cheeky Boy 1 coming second (11.84 secs) and Millennium Bug coming third (1:00.62 secs) 2002 Video here (all 10 episodes uploaded). Day 1 *Swimming Heat 1 **Jigosaurus vs Turn Turtle vs Roboduck vs Bouy-Ant vs Stealth Stingray: Roboduck won (19.40, new WR) with Bouy-Ant coming second (35.97 secs) *Swimming Heat 2 **Sewme-Nator vs Nautilus Mega-Kid vs Supersonicsquiddy vs K9000 II vs Linford Lobster: Nautilus Mega-Kid won (31.19 secs) with K9000 II coming second (49.03 secs) *Heavyweight Sprint Heat 1 **Scuttle-B-Squared vs Critter: Scuttle-B-Squared won (15.19 secs, new WR) *Penalty Kick **Achilles Heel: 10m **Neil J: 0m **Cybertenic: 10m **Jake the Peg: 10m **Kinghurst Kicker: 0m *Natural Rope Climb Heat 1 **Skeletron vs Streaker: Skeletron won (30.47 secs) *Assault Course Heat 1 **A.A.T. vs Wolf: Wolf won (32.94, new WR) *Assault Course Heat 2 **Stanoscloir vs The Kat's Whiskers: The Kat's Whiskers won (1:11.78 secs) *Cycling Heat 1 **Cyclobot vs Rasputin the Road Raging Raptor: Cyclobot won (43.15 secs) *Cycling Heat 2 **Wight Lightning vs Whizz Bang 2: Whizz Bang 2 won (33.09 secs, new WR) *Heavyweight Sprint Heat 2 **Black widow vs Ulysses: Ulysses won (42.47 secs) but Black Widow also qualified for round 2 (2:01.59 secs) Day 2 *Football Heat 1 **Team BB vs Terry the Turtle & Bugs Buggy: Team BB won (7-2) *Sumo Heat 1 **Ridgeback vs Hell Bound: Hell Bound won (13.22 secs) *Sumo Heat 2 **Chip vs Mighty Mouse: Chip won (17.32 secs) *Relay **Team KAM: 38.97 (new WR) **Grabosaurus: 2:19.03 **Lewmatics: 1:25.87 **The 3 Bears: 1:19.93 *Rocket Cars Heat 1 **31 13 vs Catalyst vs Charter's Flyer vs DAX C.B.M.: 31 13 won (1.829 secs) *Rocket Cars Heat 2 **Doggy Fast Trax vs Lightstorm 2 vs Mach 0.26 vs Plastic Meltdown: Lightstorm 2 won (1.037 secs) *Rocket Cars Heat 3 **Prestissimo vs Rapid Rickshaw vs Silver Bullet vs Purple Panjandrum: Prestissimo won (1.717 secs) *Rocket Cars Heat 4 **Turbo Flame vs Whizzer vs WWW2 vs Torpedo: Torpedo won (3.190 secs) *Penalty Kick **Cybertenic: 10m **Jake the Peg: 10m **Achilles Heel: 20m (WR) *Cycling Heat 3 **Loony Cycle vs Red Dispatch Boxicle: Loony Cycle (1:06.87 secs) *Cycling Heat 4 **Bob's Bike vs Crocodillapig: Bob's Bike (1:43.34 secs) *Cycling Heat 5 **Mammoth: did not finsh *Football Heat 2 **Storm Chaser & Sprocket vs Ravioli & Technomoth: Storm Chaser & Sprocket won (7-2) *Assault Course Heat 3 **Smash 'n' Grab vs Quadsey: Smash 'n' Grab won (40.16 secs) *Assault Course Heat 4 **Big Bro vs Sprocket: Big Bro won (32.00 secs) Day 3 *Swimming Heat 3 **Flying Donkey vs Hydra 2 vs Robomaran vs Alison vs Tad 1: Tad 1 won (47.15 secs) with Hydra 2 also qualifying (1:00.00 secs) *Swimming Heat 4 **Mammoth vs Hippocrit vs Pete the Penguin vs Calypso vs Water Babe: won (28.25 secs) with Pete the Penguin also qualifying (1:00.50 secs) *Heavyweight Sprint Heat 3 **Clod Hopper vs Kinghurst Flyer: Clod Hopper won (1:28.00 secs) *Natural Rope Climb Heat 2 **Twine Traveller vs Sister of Murphy: neither finished *Natural Rope Climb Heat 3 **Green Wiggly vs RC1: RC1 won (9.15 secs, new WR) *Micro Mouse **Me Cheese II: 1:02.12 secs **Fay-Mouse: 47.72 secs **Mimi: 48.25 secs **Mouse-Tache: 38.90 secs **Golden Eye: 38.22 secs *Sumo Heat 3 **British Bulldog vs Storm Chaser: Storm Chaser won (4.50 secs) *Sumo Heat 4 **Sprocket vs Big Bro: Big Bro won (3.94 secs) *High Jump **Rana: 4.1m (new WR) and 3.4m **Crocbot II: 3.2m and no jump **Cyber Flee: 5.3m (new WR) and 5.2m **Springy Thingy: 3.1m and 3.8m **Knee Deep: 7.9m (new WR) and 5.8m *Relay **Springdale Sprinters: 1:12.46 Day 4 *Football Heat 3 **Mighty Mouse & Wolf vs Team Snow Cat: Team Snow Cat won (7-1) *Swimming Heat 5 **Cyber Duck vs Crocotron vs Eric the Eel II vs Doggy Paddle Deluxe vs Erica 2: Doggy Paddle Deluxe won (16.34 secs, new WR) with Cyber Duck coming second (22.38 secs) *Swimming Heat 6 **Splash vs Hydrodeuce vs Cetacea vs Brutosaurus vs Bob: Brutosaurs won (16.41 secs) with Hydrodeuce coming second (24.09 secs) *Sumo Semi Final 1 **Hell Bound vs Big Bro: Big Bro won (11.19 secs) *Sumo Semi Final 2 **Storm Chaser vs Chip: Storm Chaser won (4.75 secs) *Lightweight Sprint Heat 1 **Daisy vs Krocatron vs To Follow On: Daisy won (1:29.31 secs) *Lightweight Sprint Heat 2 **Bugbox vs Whizz vs I Like Spike vs Big Foot: Bug Box won (47.72 secs) *Lightweight Sprint Heat 3 **Scuttle vs Strut vs Cyber Snail vs Lovebug: Scuttle won (4.40 secs, new WR) *Assault Course Heat 5 **Shred vs Technomoth: Technomoth won (28.10 secs, new WR) *Assault Course Heat 6 **Cobra vs Hell Bound: Hell Bound won (2:10.50) *Submerged Swimming Heat 1 **Don't Tell 'I'm Pike vs Neptuna vs Yellow Botmarine vs Drainpike vs Hen-Ray: Yellow Botmarine won (20.59 secs, new WR) with Drainpike coming second (26.75 secs) *Submerged Swimming Heat 2 **Silver Fish vs Predator vs Sinking Feeling vs Techno Tyrant vs Jack Flash: Techno Tyrant won (26.00 secs) with Jack Flash coming second (29.46 secs) *Football Heat 4 **Celestrial Terror & Smash 'n' Grab vs A.A.T. & Savage Toaster: A.A.T. & Savage Toaster won (4-0) *Cycling Final **Whizz Bang 2 vs Loony Cycle: Whizz Bang 2 won (28.97 secs, new WR) Day 5 *Heavyweight Sprint Semi Final 1 **Scuttle-B-Squared vs Black Widow: Scuttle-B-Suared won (13.06 secs, new WR) *Sumo Play Off **Chip vs Hell Bound: Chip won (9.62 secs) *Sumo Final **Storm Chaser vs Big Bro: Big Bro won (4.25 secs) *Football Semi Final 1 **Storm Chaser & Sprocket vs Team BB: Storm Chaser & Sprocket won (4-1) *Natural Rope Climb Heat 4 **Hose-A vs Ascender 2: Ascender 2 won (16.63 secs) *Natural Rope Climb Heat 5 **Baz (6:29.28) *Micro Mouse (Solving) **Dash 2A: 2:06.00 **Mitee Mouse 7: 9.65 (new WR) *Assault Course Heat 7 **Mighty Mouse vs Transpower: Transpower won (51.75 secs) *Assault Course Heat 8 **Mulsanne Monster vs Bugs Buggy: Bugs Buggy won (38.59 secs) *Submerged Swimming Final **Drainpike vs Yellow Botmarine vs Techno Tyrant vs Jack Flash: Yellow Botmarine won (16.18 secs) with Techno Tyrant coming second (24.90 secs) and Jack Flash coming third (26.90 secs) Day 6 *Swimming Heat 7 **Bermuda vs Molly Nessie Green vs ??? vs Froggit vs ???: Molly Nessie Green won (41.30 secs) with Bermuda coming second (did not finish) *Swimming Heat 8 **??? vs ??? vs Tango vs Leggy Peggy vs ??? vs ???: Tango won (21.07 secs) with Leggy Peggy coming second (22.03 secs) *Swimming Heat 9 **Quack 1 vs Marlin vs Turtle Duck vs Swimosaurus vs Sir Roboat Sinksalot: Marlin won (11.47 secs) with Turtle Duck coming second *Football Semi Final 2 **Team Snow Cat vs A.A.T. & Savage Toaster: Team Snow Cat won (5-3) *Tug of War heat 1 **Chip vs British Bulldog: British Bulldog won (1:00.00) *Tug of War Heat 2 **Big Bro vs Mighty Mouse: Big Bro won (2.22 secs) *Gymnastics **Bugs: 22 points **Rob Roy MacPaulus: 21 points **Monte: 22 points **Disco Diva: 21 points **Ernie: 20 points **Eric: 19 points **Flip Flop II: 19 points **Cyber Bees: 24 points (Bronze) **Sumo: 24 points (Bronze) **Cold Thursday: 26 points (Silver) **IO: 27 points (Gold) *Lightweight Sprint Heat 4 **Cheeky Boy One vs Jim Struts vs ??? vs ???: Jim Struts won (51.81 secs) *Lightweight Sprint Heat 5 **Bumble vs Eruptor vs Mammoth vs Octobot: Mammoth won (26.88 secs) *Shot Putt **Sir Lobalot: 14.6m **Armstrong: 15.6m (new WR) **B.B.B.F.: 26.8m (new WR) **Super Slinger: 0m **Total Recoil: 30m (new WR) *Artificial Rope Climb **"X" Callibre vs High Climber 2: High Climber 2 won (1.027, new WR) *Natural Rope Climb Semi Final 1 **Streaker vs RC-1: RC-1 won (8.94 secs, new WR) *Natural Rope Climb Semi Final 2 **Skeletron vs Ascender 2: Ascender 2 won (14.40 secs) Day 7 *Assault Course Quarter Final 1 **Kat's Whiskers vs Wolf: Wolf won (34.65 secs) *Assault Course Quarter Final 2 **Big Bro vs Smash 'n' Grab: Big Bro won (1:13.34 secs) *Tug of War Heat 3 **Ridgeback vs Storm Chaser: Storm Chaser won (7.09 secs) *Tug of War Heat 4 **Hell Bound vs Sprocket: Sprocket won (15.22 secs) *Swimming Quarter Final 1 **Hippocrit vs Molly Nessie Green vs K9000 II vs Doggy Paddle Deluxe: Doggy Paddle Deluxe won (15.56 secs) *Shot Putt **Sir Lobalot: 16.4m **B.B.B.F.: 23.9m **Armstong: 0m **Total Recoil: 29.2m **Super Slinger: 16.4m *Swimming Quarter Final 2 **Leggy Peggy vs Hydrodeuce vs Roboduck vs Tango vs Tad 1: Roboduck won (18.53 secs) *Heavyweight Sprint Semi Final 2 **Ulysses vs Clod Hopper: Ulysses won (45.94 secs) *Natural Rope Climb Final **RC-1 vs Ascender 2: RC-1 won (8.53, new WR) Day 8 *Lightweight Sprint Semi Final 1 **Mammoth vs Jimmy Struts vs Bug Box vs Eruptor: Mammoth won (23.72 secs) with Jimmy Struts also qualifying at (30.69 secs) *Lightweight Sprint Semi Final 2 **Scuttle vs Daisy vs Krocatron vs Strut: Scuttle won (4.90 secs) with Daisy also qualifying at (1:26.90 secs) *Tug of War Semi Final 1 **Storm Chaser vs British Bulldog: Storm Chaser won (3.34 secs) *Tug of War Semi Final 2 **Sprocket vs Big Bro: Sprocket won (6.19 secs) *Solar Power Challenge **Bolt vs Apollo Guys: Apollo Guys won (9.75 secs, new WR) **Goliath MK2 vs Heliosonic: Heliosonic won (20.06 secs) **Lightspeed vs Icarus: Lightspeed won (10.07 secs) **Mercury vs Photon Phlyer: Mercury won (33.00 secs) *Assault Course Quarter Final 3 **Technomoth vs Hell Bound: Technomoth won (28.10 secs) *Assault Course Quarter Final 4 **Bugs Buggy vs Transpower: Bugs Buggy won (2:14.34 secs) with Transpower being disqualified after hitting Bugs Buggy's ball *Rocket Cars Semi Final 1 **Lightstorm 2 vs Turbo Flame vs Rapid Rickshaw vs Catalyst: Lightstorm 2 won (1.485 secs) with Rapid Rickshaw also qualifying at (3.090 secs) *Rocket Cars Semi Final 2 **31 13 vs Mach 0.26 vs Doggy Fast Trax vs Torpedo: Doggy Fast Trax won (1.986 secs) with Mach 0.26 also qualifying at (2.196 secs) *Rocket Cars Final **Doggy Fast Trax vs Lightstorm 2 vs Mach 0.26 vs Rapid Rickshaw: Lightstorm 2 won (1.924 secs) *Football Bronze Place Playoff **A.A.T. & Savage Toaster vs Big Bro & British Bulldog: A.A.T. & Savage Toaster won (3-2) *Football Final **Storm Chaser & Sprocket vs Snowstorm & Kat's Whiskers: Storm Chaser & Sprocket won (5-0) Day 9 *Heavyweight Sprint Bronze Place Playoff **Black Widow vs Clod Hopper: Clod Hopper won (1:36.04 secs) *Long Jump **Rod Knee: 1.25m **Cyber Flea: 6.50m **Jumping Jack: 0.55m **Dennis the Hopper: 1.10m **Manic Hedgehog: 0.00m **F(S): 6.25m **Knee Deep: 12.60m (new WR) *Assault Course Semi Final 1 **Wolf vs Big Bro: Wolf won (32.50 secs) *Assault Course Semi Final 2 **Bugs Buggy vs Technomoth: Bugs Buggy won (42.38 secs) *Tug of War Bronze Place Playoff **British Bulldog vs Big Bro: British Bulldog won (1:00.00) *Tug of War Finals **Storm Chaser vs Sprocket: Storm Chase won (05.06 secs) *Solar Power Challenge **Solar Slug vs Sunshine: Solar Slug won (11.35 secs) **E-Watt vs Brite Idea: E-Watt won (37.35 secs) **Rail Snail vs Solar Eclipse: Rail Snail won (27.87 secs) **Black Hole vs Bolt (2nd Chance): Black Hole won (26.07 secs) **Push It V2 vs Quickie: Quickie won (06.91 secs, new WR) *Swimming Quarter Final 3 **Marlin vs Nautilus Mega-Kid vs Hydra 2 vs Pete the Penguin: Marlin won (11.13 secs, new WR) *Swimming Quarter Final 4 **Brutosaurus vs Bouy-Ant vs Cyber Duck vs Turtle Duck: Brutosaurus won (21.91 secs) *Lightweight Sprint Final **Scuttle vs Jimmy Struts vs Mammoth vs Daisy: Scuttle won (3.75 secs, new WR) Day 10 *Funny Cars Heat 1 **Rock Rover vs Light Storm Vampire vs Flintstone vs Bugget: Rock Rover won (2.720 secs) with Flintstone also qualifying at (3.720 secs) *Funny Cars Heat 2 **Rocket Rat vs Speedy Gonzales vs Super Car vs Euro Truck: Super Car won (3.701 secs) with Rocket Rat also qualifying at (3.794 secs) *Funny Cars Final **Flintstone vs Rock Rover vs Super Car vs Rocket Rat: Rock Rover won (1.548 secs) with Flintstone coming second (2.017 secs) and Rocket Rat third (2.428 secs) *Swimming Final **Roboduck vs Doggy Paddle Deluxe vs Marlin vs Brutosaurus: Marlin won (11.19 secs) with Brutosaurus coming second (14.97 secs) and Doggy Paddle Deluxe third (16.62 secs) *Rocketry (Spot Landing) **Tardis: 10 **R2 Detour: 30 (Gold) **The Brick Bat: 6 **Harry 1: 14 **Octa-Gone: 22 (Silver) **J.J.'s Jumbo: 15 (Bronze) *Rocketry (Egg Lofting) **H.A.R.T. Eggspress: Intact, 52 secs (Bronze) **Teggno Games: ???, 46 secs **Venus Voyager: Intact, 3 secs (Disqualified for no parachute) **Xpress: ???, 15 secs **Han Grenade 2: Intact , 1.58 secs (Gold) **Egg White: Intact, 25 secs **Eggstravaganza: Scrambled, 36 secs **Little Red Booster 2: Intact, 1.44 secs (Silver) **Eggzecutor: Intact, 9 secs *Heavyweight Sprint Final **Scuttle-B-Squared vs Ulysses: Scuttle-B-Squared won (11.60 secs, new WR) *Assault Course Bronze Place Playoff **Big Bro vs Technomoth: Big Bro won (36.75 secs) *Assault Course Final **Wolf vs Bugs Buggy: Bugs Buggy won (42.85 secs) with Wolf coming second (49.19 secs) 2003 Videos here (all 10 episodes uploaded and a unaired Sumo match uploaded). Day 1 *Assault Course Heat 1 **Technomoth vs Rash: Rash won (36.50 secs) *Assaulst Course Heat 2 **Mousecatcher vs Mighty Mouse: Mighty Mouse won (10.66 secs, new WR) *Cycling Heat 1 **Wide Mouth Frog vs Vertigo: Wide Mouth Frog won (1:37.71 secs) *Cycling Heat 2 **Loony Cycle vs Wheel of Misfortune: Loony Cycle won (54.66 secs) *Cycling Heat 3 **Whizz Bang 2: 1:17.00 secs *Cycling Heat 4 **Byphoon vs Mini Whizz: Mini Whizz won (35.00 secs) *Rocket Cars Heat 1 **Blue Streak vs T-Bird vs White Lightning vs ???: White Lightning won and qualified (2.0349 secs) *Rocket Cars Heat 2 **??? vs ??? vs ??? vs ???: MaidenT1 won (2.3927 secs) *Rocket Cars Heat 3 **Greased Lightning vs Touch of Grey vs WWW3: WWW3 won and qualified (2.1085 secs) *Rocket Cars Heat 4 **Nemesis vs Baby Cheetah vs Rockets in Black vs Pheonix: Rockets in Black won (2.2888 secs) *Assault Course Heat 3 **Pink Pants vs Incy Wincy: Incy Wincy won (1:12.93) but didn't qualify for round 2 *Penalty Kick **Cybertenic: 20m **Achilles Heel: 20m **Jake the Peg: 25m (new WR) *Assault Course Heat 5 **Snowstorm vs Sugar Plum Fairy: Snowstorm won (41.00 secs) but Sugar Plum Fairy qualified for round 2 (22.57 secs) *Heavyweight Sprint Final **Cyborg vs Scuttle-B-Squared: Scuttle-B-Squared won (16.68 secs) Day 2 *Assault Course Heat 4 **Brutal Beetle vs 51: 51 won and qualified for round 2 (34.90 secs) but Brutal Beetle also qualified (35.09 secs) *Assault Course Heat 6 **Bugs Buggy vs Blazer: Bugs Buggy won (39.96 secs) *Cycling Semi Final 1 **Mini Whizz vs Wide Mouth Frog Rides Again: Mini Whizz won (35.00 secs) *Cycling Semi Final 2 **Loony Cycle vs Whizz Bang 2: Whizz Bang 2 finished first (1:17.22) but Loony Cycle won (54.66) after penalties was added *Solar Power Heat 1 **Quickie vs ??? vs ??? vs ???: Quickie won (7.10) *Solar Power Heat 2 **??? vs ??? vs Lei vs ???: won (12.16 secs) *Solar Challenge Heat 3 **??? vs ??? vs Solar Roller vs ???: Solar Roller won (9.07 secs) *Solar Challenge Heat 4 **??? vs Edasonic vs ??? vs ???: won (6.96 secs) *Solar Challenge Heat 5 **Solar Flare vs Helios vs Solar Wind 2 vs Gonzalez: Gonzalez won (5.37 secs, new WR) *Assault Course Heat 7 **Gator vs Mannanan: neither finished *Assault course Heat 8 **Big Bro vs Typhoon Rover: Typhoon Rover won (23.97 secs) but Big Bro also qualified (30.25 secs) *Rocket Cars Heat 5 **??? vs ??? vs ??? vs Flash in the Pan: Flash in the Pan won and qualified (2.0997 secs) *Rocket Cars Heat 6 **Sabotage vs Blink vs Dax 2 vs Purple Panjandrum II: Blink won (2.2268 secs) *Rocket Cars Heat 7 **Blew Lightning vs Street Runner vs Heywire vs Blue Streak: Blue Streak won and qualified (1.9017 secs, new WR) *Water Polo Final **Invicta vs 3 S M: 3 S M won (4-0) Day 3 *Swimming Heat 1 **??? vs Cyber Duck 2 vs ??? vs Hippocrit (looks like Hippocrit): Cyber Duck 2 won (17.53 secs) *Swimming Heat 2 **??? vs Turtle Duck vs ??? vs ???: Turtle Duck won (19.28 secs) *Swimming Heat 3 **??? vs ??? vs ??? vs Barking Frog: Barking Frog won (25.12 secs) *Swimming Heat 4 **Sadie vs Bouy-Ant vs Stumpy vs Duffield Platypus: Bouy-Ant won (11.22 secs) *Assault Course Quarter Final 1 **Sugar Plum Fairy vs Rash: Sugar Plum Fairy won (25.97 secs) *Assault Course Quarter Final 2 **Brutal Beetle vs Typhoon Rover: Typhoon Rover won (27.31 secs) *Solar Challenge Heat 6 **??? vs Blue Sun vs Black hole v ???: Black Hole won (9.59 secs) *Solar Challenge Heat 7 **??? vs Prometheus vs Helios the First vs ???: Prometheus won (5.50 secs) *Solar Challenge Heat 8 **Umbris vs Photon Phlyer 2 vs Phoebius vs Straw Speedster: Phoebius won (4.93 secs, new WR) *Long Jump **Dennis the Hopper: 5.50m and **J 4 J: 7.70m and **Boom: 0.12m and **Tiglath Pileser: 0.40m and **Fly Froggy Fly: 0m and **Croak: 5.6m and *Swimming Heat 5 **??? vs Draco Duck vs ??? vs ???: Draco Duck won (36.47 secs) *Swimming Heat 6 **??? vs Robo Duck vs ??? vs ???: Robo Duck won (15.83 secs) *Swimming Heat 7 **??? vs ??? vs ??? vs Bilford Duck: Bilford Duck won (27.54 secs) *Swimming Heat 8 **Shakey vs ??? vs ??? vs ???: Shakey won (14.71 secs) *Assault Course Quarter Final 3 **Mighty Mouse vs 51: Mighty Mouse won (28.65 secs) *Assault Course Quarter Final 4 **Big Bro vs Bugs Buggy: Big Bro won (26.00 secs) *Solar Challenge Semi Final 1 **Apollo Guys vs Quickie vs Heliosonic vs Gonzalez: Gonzalez won (5.34 secs) with Heliosonic also qualifying *Swimming Semi final 1 **Cyber Duck 2 vs Shakey vs Robo Duck vs Draco Duck: Shakey won (14.00 secs) *Long Jump **Dennis the Hopper: 6.1m **J 4 J: 8.6m **Boom: 0m **Tiglath Pileser: 0.49m **Fly Froggy Fly: 0.02m **Croak: unable to compete *Cycling Play Off **Whizz Bang 2 vs Wide Mouth Frog Rides Again: Whizz Bang 2 won (40.97 secs) *Cycling Final **Mini Whizz vs Loony Cycle: Mini Whizz won (33.57 secs) Day 4 *Assault Course Semi Final 1 **Sugar Plum Fairy vs Typhoon Rover: Typhoon Rover won (12.75 secs) *Solar Challenge Semi Final 2 **Black Hole vs Prometheus vs Phoebius vs Solar Roller: Phoebius won (4.25 secs, new WR) with Prometheus coming second (5.22 secs) *Sumo Heat 1 **British Bulldog vs Wipeout: British Bulldog won *Sumo Heat 2 **Sprocket vs Bruiser: Bruiser won (by default after Sprocket was disqualified for using its lifter to lift and push Bruiser out) *Assault Course Semi Final 2 **Mighty Mouse vs Big Bro: Mighty Mouse won (15.50 secs) *Sumo Heat 3 **51 vs V-Bot: V-Bot won (55.78 secs) *Sumo Heat 4 **Manannan vs Torti: Torti won (49.91 secs) *Solar Challenge Final **Heliosonic vs Phoebius vs Gonzalez vs Prometheus: Phoebius won (5.28 secs) whilst Gonzalez came second (5.57 secs) and Heliosonic came third (7.94 secs) *Assault Course Final **Mighty Mouse : Typhoon Rover won (10.65 secs, new WR) Day 5 *Swimming Semi Final 2 **Turtle Duck vs Bouy-Ant vs Barking Frog vs Milford Duck: Turtle Duck won (18.60 secs) *Sumo Heat 5 **Storm Chaser vs Joker: Storm Chaser won (18.32 secs) *Sumo Heat 6 **Devil Rider vs Hellbent: Hellbent won (50.40 secs) *Football Heat 1 **Savage Toaster and Ickle Toaster vs BeetleBot and Brutal Beetle: Savage Toaster and Ickle Toaster won *Football Heat 2 **Typhoon Rover and 870 Squadron vs RaMyA and Pink Pants: Typhoon Rover and 870 Squadron won (5-0) *Shot Putt **Plantsbrook Putter: 42.1m (New WR) and 40.3m **Gibbon: No Throw and 10.58m **Total Recoil: 65.9m (New WR) and 71.90 (New WR) *Football Heat 3 **Sprocket and Storm Chaser vs Golden Balls and Shed Slammer: Sprocket and Storm Chaser won (3-0) *Artificial Rope Climb Final **Trinity vs High Climber 2: High Climber 2 won (1.50 secs) *Sumo Heat 7 **RaMyA vs Rhino: RaMyA won *Sumo Heat 8 **All Torque vs Big Bro: All Torque won (47.65 secs) *Rocket Cars Final **Blue Streak vs Wobbly Wheeled Wonder 3 vs White Lightning vs Flash in the Pan: Blue Streak won (1.8467 secs) *Swimming Final **Turtle Duck vs Shakey vs Robo Duck vs Cyber Duck 2: Shakey won (12.59 secs) Day 6 *Football Heat 4 **Torty and Slowman vs Velocirippa and Sugar Plum Fairy: Torty and Slowman won (1-0) *Sumo Semi Final 1 **All Torque vs Hellbent: All Torque won (50.28 seconds) *Football Heat 5 **Big Bro and British Bulldog vs Sparky and Bob the Beast: Big Bro and British Bulldog won (5-0) *Lightweight Sprint Heat 1 **Daisy vs Quadrabot vs Chip: Daisy won (2:00.00 seconds) *Lightweight Sprint Heat 2 **Cybersnail vs ExcelR8 vs Wheres my Form: Cybersnail won (1:44.40 seconds) *Lightweight Sprint Heat 3 **Bumble vs Mockeoby vs ??? vs ???: Bumble won (12.80 seconds) *Lightweight Sprint Heat 4 **TF3 vs Scuttle vs Mad Dog: Scuttle won (15.20 seconds) with Mad Dog also qualifying at (1:09.90 seconds) *Football Heat 6 **Technomoth and Tigermoth vs V-Bot and A-Bot: Technomoth and Tigermoth won (2-0) *Football Heat 7 **Thunder and Tin Tackler vs Bugs Buggy and Mighty Mouse: Thunder and Tin Tackler won (2-1) *Sumo Semi Final 2 **Storm Chaser vs Torty: Storm Chaser won (16.59 seconds) *Gymnastics **Snoop: 20 points **Swinging Twisters: 16 points **Pixes Delight: 18 points **Eliza Doolittle: 20 points **All Torque: 17 points **Siren: 18 points **Albatron: 16 points **Olga Korbot: 34 points **IO: 28 points **Scottish Medley: 26 points *Football Heat 8 **Constrictor and Hellbent vs Kat's Whiskers and Snowstorm: Constrictor and Hellbent won (2-1) *Sumo Final **Storm Chaser vs All Torque: Storm Chaser won (25.40 seconds) Day 7 *Lightweight Sprint Semi Final 1 **Mad Dog vs Cyber Snail vs Bumble: Bumble won (10.12 secs) with Cyber Snail also qualifying at (1:42.00 secs) *Football Quarter Final 1 **Typhoon Rover and 870 Squadron vs Savage Toaster and Ickle Toaster: Typhoon Rover and 870 Squadron won (1-0) *Football Quarter Final 2 **Big Bro and British Bulldog vs Torty and Slowman: Big Bro and British Bulldog won (5-0) *Swimming (Fish-Like) Heat 1 **Rayman vs Jack Flash vs Twin Eel vs Orca: Jack Flash won (14.86 secs) *Micromouse (Wall-Following) Final **Golden Eye 2 vs Mr Cheese vs Mouse Catcher vs Voyager II: Golden Eye 2 won *Lightweight Sprint Semi Final 2 **Cold Mokuyobi vs Scuttle vs Daisy vs TF3: Scuttle won (8.59 secs) with TF3 also qualifying at (1:32.50 secs) *Gymnastics **Knee High: 21 points **Tri Walker: 19 points **Cold Mokuyobi: 30 points **Nelly: 22 points **Twirly Shirley: 36 points (Gold) **Cold Thursday: 35 points (Silver) *Lightweight Sprint Final **TF3 vs Cyber Snail vs Scuttle vs Bumble: Bumble won (9.04 secs) with Scuttle coming second (33.00 secs) and Cyber Snail third (1:40.70 secs) Day 8 *Swimming (Fish-Like) Heat 2 **SCC Tsunami vs Dolph-Fish vs ??? vs ???: Dolph-Fish won (47.16 secs) *Swimming (Fish-Like) Heat 3 **Techno Tyrant vs Punk Fish vs Froggo the Hoppit vs Tiglath Pileser: Punk Fish won (37.94 secs) *High Jump 1st Jump **Rana 2: 1.10m **Tiglath Pileser: 0.60m **Bobbert: 0.58m **J 4 J: 5.00m **Dennis the Hopper: 3.60m *Swimming (Fish-Like) Heat 4 **Celia vs Super Tuna vs Tore-Pedo vs Predator: Celia won (17.25 secs) *Natural Rope Climb Heat 1 **RC-1 vs Son of Variabot: RC-1 won (8.06 secs, new WR) *Natural Rope Climb Heat 2 **RC-2 vs Inch Wyrm: RC-2 won (10.79 secs) *Natural Rope Climb Heat 3 **Darwin vs Climb-Actic: Climb-Actic won (3.97 secs, new WR) *High Jump 2nd Jump **Rana 2: 1.50m (Bronze) **Tiglath Pileser: ??? **Bobbert: ??? **J 4 J: 4.80m (Gold) **Dennis the Hopper: 3.50m (Silver) *Swimming (Fish-Like) Final **Celia vs Dolph-Fish vs Jack Flash vs Punk Fish: Jack Flash won (9.97 secs, new WR) with Celia coming second (16.78 secs) and Punk Fish third (34.24 secs) Day 9 *Funny Cars Heat 1 **Rupert's Rocket vs Thunderbird 2 vs Wild P. Coyote vs Brick Power: Rupert's Rocket won (2.3995 secs) *Relay **Whizzkids: 4:44.00 secs **Grabosaurus II: 1:00.25 secs (Bronze) **Springdale Sprinters: 1:13.30 secs *Football Quarter Final 3 **Technomoth and Tigermoth vs Constrictor and Hellbent: Technomoth and Tigermoth won (2-1) *Football Quarter Final 4 **Sprocket and Storm Chaser vs Thunder and Tin Tackler: Sprocket and Storm Chaser (3-0) *Natural Rope Climb Semi Final 1 **Son of Variabot vs Climb-Actic: Climb-Actic won (3.72 secs, new WR) *Natural Rope Climb Semi Final 2 **RC-1 vs RC-2: RC-1 won (9.50 secs) *Relay **Flying Scots: 1:02.90 secs **Team Boss 3000: 36.81 secs, new WR (Gold) *Funny Cars Heat 2 **Flintstone 2 vs Turbo Turtle vs Crash and Burn vs Heartsbeat: Flintstone 2 won (2.5324 secs) *Funny Cars Heat 3 **The Phoenix II vs Blue Flame vs Bullet vs Not the Headless Chicken: Bullet won (3.1365 secs) but didn't qualify *Funny Cars Heat 4 **Rock Rover vs Thunderbird 1 vs Nimbus 2 vs SPD: Nimbus 2 won (2.4990 secs) *Funny Cars Heat 5 **King Rat vs Daft Ada vs Yellow Peril vs Buggets Little Brother: Buggets Little Brother won (2.6140 secs) *Submersed Swimming Final **Yellow Botmarine 2 vs Darwin vs It's A Frog: Yellow Botmarine 2 won (10.19 secs, new WR) *Football Semi Final 1 **Typhoon Rover and 870 Squadron vs Big Bro and British Bulldog: Big Bro and British Bulldog won (2-1) Day 10 *Football Semi Final 2 **Storm Chaser and Sprocket vs Technomoth and Tigermoth: Storm Chaser and Sprocket won (3-0) *Relay **JPS: 1:08.90 secs **Team KAM: 49.77 secs (Silver) *Natural Rope Climb Final **Climb-Actic vs RC-1: Climb-Actic won (2.65 secs, new WR) *Funny Cars Final **Buggets Little Brother vs Rupert's Rocket vs Flintstone 2 vs Nimbus 2: Buggets Little Brother won (2.1673 secs, new WR) with Rupert's Rocket coming second (2.4184 secs) and Flintstone 2 third (2.4215 secs) *Football Final **Storm Chaser and Sprocket vs Big Bro and British Bulldog: Big Bro and British Bulldog won (3-1)